Mesogog
Mesogog is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited saga, only appearing in "The Fantasmic Dreamtime" for the events of the Cretaceous Wasteland campaign as the mastermind behind the Carnotaurus' rampage across the desert. Story Backstory During the age of the Lands of Legend, when the One World and its many civilizations thrived before the cataclysm of the Keyblade War struck, Atlantis was still atop the surface of the world, ruling a vast empire that stretched from the Eastern Seaboard of North America to the coasts of the Iberian Peninsula and the African Continent, coexisting peacefully with the empires already located on those continents. It was largely enlightened, producing great works of art and devising breathtaking technologies still unequaled into the modern day. But on another part of the world, another kingdom known as Lemuria was forged in a smaller island-continent set between India, Madagascar, and Australia. This kingdom was built on oppression and fear, with slavery and warfare the norm. The Lemurians were a reptilian race, descended from the great dinosaurs of old, and hated humanity and other mammalian lifeforms with a burning passion. Their ruler around the time of the Warring Period between the Keyblade Order's Unions was a madman by the name of Mesogog. A cruel tyrant, he often raided Atlantean settlements for slaves. Mesogog was also a patron of science, though always when it suited his dark desires. Under Mesogog's rule, genetic engineering was used to separate already fiercely divided castes within Lemurian society into roles assigned to citizens before they were born. The wealthy and the military were given physically perfect bodies, becoming strong, fit, and physically attractive. The poor laborers were a dumping ground for "garbage" DNA, suffering from genetic defects and physical deformities. Alas, unquestioned authority over his own nation wasn't enough for Mesogog. Atlantis remained a prize forever out of reach for the Lemurian king. However, things changed when the leader of the Ursus Union, Master Vulcan, came to Lemuria to seek an audience with Mesogog. Although the xenophobic Lemurians loathed the presence of a free human in their city, Mesogog decided to entertain Vulcan's request, impressed by his audacity. Once he had Mesogog's ear, Vulcan proposed an alliance between himself and the Lemurian king. He stated that the world which they lived in was about to be totally consumed by the Dark Lord Chernabog and his eldritch hordes if the other Foretellers continued to refuse to form alliances with one another and the rulers of the world to stand against the looming threat. If Mesogog agreed to stand with Vulcan, then the Ursus Leader would see to it that the Lemurian King would have a place in the saved New World Order that was to come. Intrigued, Mesogog agreed to the terms of Vulcan's alliance, and began gathering his warriors to prepare for the moment when the so-called Keyblade War would ignite. In the meantime, Vulcan would continue to send his Union's Keybearer Knights to fight against Chernabog's hordes, utilizing Lemurian artifacts to collect the shards of Light energy to gather enough power to counter the Dark Lord's might. Eventually, when the time came that the Foretellers had turned against one another due to conflicting beliefs and by Solego's manipulations, Vulcan demanded that Mesogog honor their bargain and lend him use of the Lemurian Army so that he could use them alongside his own Keybearers to forcibly unite all factions of the Jedi Keyblade Order and appoint himself as its supreme ruler since it appeared that the other Foretellers' actions had forced him to undergo this route by intensifying the situation out of their control. Mesogog, hungrier for power than his so-called ally, refused, declaring that he would be the one to rule over the One World when all was said and done, turning the full military power of Lemuria against all factions as an independent force and terminating the alliance between them. It was during the Keyblade War's climactic moments when Mesogog tried to throttle the neck of Master Lambert when he witnessed Chernabog arriving to take advantage over the death and carnage of the scenario to use their energy to summon the Christ-Blade and begin using the blade's power to tear apart the One World to restructure as he saw fit. In the ensuing chaos, Mesogog slipped and fell down a great chasm into the fires of Tartarus below, where his body was completely incinerated and his soul imprisoned forever to be tormented for his sins. Though it seemed as though Lemuria and its tyrant king were destroyed forever, that was not the end of Mesogog by a long shot. Thousands of years later, on the world of Sunset Horizons, there lived Professor Anton Mercer, a paleontologist/researcher who believed that the human race had reached an evolutionary dead-end and that a new species had to take their place as masters of the Earth. Intending to make himself the first test subject, he injected himself with the DNA of various extinct Theropods then subjected himself to Gamma Radiation to stimulate the cells' development. However, something went wrong as the radiation went out of control and ripped open a portal to Tartarus, allowing for Mesogog's soul to escape his torment and take possession over Mercer's body, transforming it into a copy of his original self, even being granted newly developed psionic abilities due to the unique properties of the Gamma Radiation shower. Now back in the land of the living and gifted with knowledge of this new world that existed after the Keyblade War, the revived Mesogog thus went on a personal mission to exterminate all human life on earth and evolve all reptiles into his subjects to rebuild the ancient kingdom of Lemuria on the basis that since he has all the power, he should be the one to decide the fate of the planet. However, during his first scheme, he was apprehended by the Agents of SHIELD and locked up in the Vault for his crimes. Some time later, he freed from his cell by a strangely familiar entity with a proposition in mind for his scientific capabilities... The Fantasmic Dreamtime Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Anton Mercer.jpg|Dr. Anton Mercer, Mesogog's human vessel in the modern age Mesomonster.jpg|MesoMonster, Mesogog's Geostigma form Category:Villains Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Reptiles Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Warlords Category:Warriors Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Sunset Horizons Residents Category:Solego's Secret Alliance Category:The United Alliance of Conquest